Benutzer Diskussion:Tingeltangelbob
Hi Tingeltangelbob. Wir freuen uns, dass Wikia jetzt auch ein deutschsprachiges Star-Wars-Wiki hat! Der Start eines Wikis kann am Anfang etwas ungewohnt sein, aber keine Angst: Das Wikia-Community-Team steht mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Wir haben ein paar Hinweise zusammengestellt, wie man am besten loslegen kann. Man sagt, dass Nachahmung das schönste Kompliment ist. Von den anderen Wikis bei Wikia kann man sich jede Menge Anregungen für das Layout, die Ordnung der Inhalte und ähnliches holen. Wir bei Wikia sind eine große Familie und das wichtigste ist, dass jeder Spaß an der Mitarbeit hat! * Unser Getting Started-Hinweis gibt 5 direkt umsetzbare Tipps, um das neue Wiki erfolgreich zu machen * Wir haben auch einen "Hinweis zum Start eines neuen Wikis" (englisch) zusammengestellt, der eine tiefergehende Betrachtung mehrerer wichtiger Punkte beinhaltet, die beim Aufbau eines Wikis berücksichtigt werden sollten. * Wer zum ersten Mal mit Wikis in Berührung kommt, dem empfehlen wir unsere New-User-FAQ. Falls Du Hilfe benötigst (und glaub mir: das brauchen wir alle) findest du unsere umfangreiche Hilfe-Seiten unter Help Wikia. Oder schreib uns eine Mail über unser . Ebenso kannst du jederzeit unseren #wikia Live-Chat besuchen. Hier finden sich in der Regel eine Menge erfahrener Wikianer, so dass der Chat eine gute Möglichkeit darstellt, den ein oder anderen Tipp zu bekommen oder einfach nur um neue Bekanntschaften zu schließen. Genug der Begrüßung - jetzt kannst du mit dem Bearbeiten starten! :-) Wir freuen uns darauf dieses Projekt gedeihen zu sehen! Viel Erfolg, Tim Bartel Wie bekommt man Admin Rechte, Tingeltangelbob? --Darth Ridiculous 19:47, 24. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Man erhält sie sicher in dem man ne eigene neue Seite auftut. Aber wie man die bei einer bereits existierenden HP kriegt, weiss ich nicht!tingeltangelbob 14:31, 26. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Heißt "nur über die Filme von George Lucas" keine Artikel über das erweiterte Star Wars Universum, also Bücher, Spiele etc.? --Darth Ridiculous 19:05, 30. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Genau. weil über das EU und Star Wars gemeinsam gibts schon unzählige Wikis. Das beschränkt und vertieft sich mit Filmen. --Tingeltangelbob genau jetzt (UTC) Danke, Und: Warum schreibst du in letzter Zeit nichts mehr? --Darth Ridiculous 18:16, 1. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Ich werde mich bald wieder an die Arbeit machen, doch habe ich (als Schüler) im Moment recht viel zu tun!! Zudem führe ich noch ein SW Forum, wo ich auch recht engagiert bin! Ich werde jedoch bald wieder was machen =) Grz ttb --Tingeltangelbob genau jetzt (UTC) Geht mir oft genau so! Eine Frage noch: Wie heißt das Forum? --Darth Ridiculous 20:08, 5. Apr. 2008 (UTC) www.sithinfiltrator.foren-city.de --Tingeltangelbob genau jetzt (UTC) Danke! --Darth Ridiculous 19:07, 7. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Ich habe mich mal angemeldet, unter gleichem Benutzernamen. Wurde aber noch nicht freigeschaltet. --Darth Ridiculous 09:13, 8. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Star Wars Film Wiki Hallo, Tingeltangelbob. Ist der Satz Willkommen zu Sithlordpedia, dem Star Wars Wiki nur über die Filme von George Lucas. Wort wörtlich gemeint? Denn im Expensive Universe gibt es auch eine menge Interessante Themen, wie die Yuuhzan-Vong oder der Kopfgeldjäger Durge. BobaCartman 17:27, 2. Mai 2008 (UTC) Schau mal weiter oben auf der Seite nach. Ich habe die Frage auch schon einmal gestellt. --Darth Ridiculous 18:12, 2. Mai 2008 (UTC) Jetzt mal nicht so böse Herr Ridicoulus! ^^!! Im Ernst: Ich habe nun den Satz weglassen wollen, da ich der Meinung bin, dass das EU auch berücksichtigt werden soll. Zudem heisst es Expended (erweitert) und nicht Expensive (teuer) was aber auch stimmt ;-). Aber das mal beiseite... Tingeltangelbob 17:38, 3. Mai 2008 (UTC) Und, was gilt jetzt. Dürfen wir jetzt Artikel über das erweiterte Universum schreiben oder nicht? Wenn Ja, sollte der Satz geändert werden. --Darth Ridiculous 19:26, 21. Mai 2008 (UTC) Hilfe Hallo Tingeltangelbob, mir gefällt deine Idee nur über die Star Wars Filme zu schreiben sehr gut! Ich arbeite nun schon 6 Monate an Wikis und habe total viel gelernt und kenne mich total gut aus. Ich sage dir das nur weil ich dir gerne helfen möchte. Ich werde einige Vorlagen entwerfen usw... wenn du einverstanden bist! Ach ja ich könnte der Hauptseite ein super Design geben. Ich zeige dir natürlich einige Designs. Wenn du einverstanden bist mache ich dass? --BanjoTooie 09:49, 4. Mai 2008 (UTC) :Wäre doch interessant wenn da auch mal mehr passieren würde. --Darth Ridiculous 11:03, 4. Mai 2008 (UTC) ::Wäre leicht machbar ich kenn zich Designe die gut aussehen würden --BanjoTooie 11:59, 4. Mai 2008 (UTC) :::Das mitm Design... Da musst du mir 1. mehr und genaueres darüber sagen und 2. ist eigentlich designen mein Hobby (Ich arbeite viel mit photoshop) Mfg Tingeltangelbob 11:20, 6. Mai 2008 (UTC) ::::Das Logo ist WIRKLICH GUT finde ich, aber die Hauptseite könnte schon etwas besser aussehen --BanjoTooie 12:20, 6. Mai 2008 (UTC) ---- Eins noch... Also wenn du Monaco überhaupt willst (das ist die Benutzeroberfläche) dann geh unter MediaWiki:AdminSkin und tippst monaco-sapphire rein. So ist dieser Skin der allgemeine Skin der Sith-Wiki. Können nur Admins --BanjoTooie 12:51, 4. Mai 2008 (UTC) Ich habe kein Problem wegen dem Logo (es ist ja nur Bild und Text), es gefällt mir auch noch nicht so gut. Ich versuche dann mal ne andere Farbe. Und, was ist genau Monaco? Tingeltangelbob 12:28, 6. Mai 2008 (UTC) Bild:Wiki.PNG Hi, Tingeltangelbob. Ich finde dieses Bild oben-links (Monobook) ziemlich langweilig und hab deshalb ein paar neue Entwürfe gemacht. Ich hoffe sie gefallen dir. Gruß, BobaCartman 09:53, 11. Mai 2008 (UTC) thumb| thumb| thumb| thumb| :Also du meinst das Star Wars Logo? Auja, das find ich noch nicht der Hammer ;-). Mir gefallen deine Entwürfe, jedoch haben alle etwas, was meiner Meinung verbesserungswürdig ist: Ich finde, da ich das Logo im Stile des Wikipedia-Logos (Schrift - Times New Roman, Anfangs- und Endbuchstabe grösser)gemacht habe, sollte man, die Schrift auch so machen. Zudem müssen wir uns nun einigen, wie das Ding hier heisst. Kann ja nicht sein, dass dann Boba rausgeht und sagt: Hey das Sithwiki ist toll, und Ridicoulus meint: Kennst du bereits Sithlordpedia? Ich fände Sithlordpedia gut. Ich muss sagen, dann ist natürlich Grievous unangepasst... Ahja: Ich finde auch Dooku oder Palpatine darum nicht die beste Wahl, da sie nicht "den Sith" ausstrahlen. Dooku ist nur böse wenn mans weiss. Hingegen kann ich nicht einmal meinem kleinen Neffen (5einhalb) mehr angeben, dass Darth Vader ein guter wäre... 1 und 2 sind darum (meine Meinung) nicht sooo gut, da ein "echter" Darth Maul 10mal gefährlicher ausschaut. Das untere Bild wirkt nicht so gut, da es sehr hell ist (das Grau macht es heller). Bitte nimm das nicht persönlich, ich will deine Arbeit gar nicht runtermachen, ich schätze sie sogar sehr, aber ich sage es lieber offen heraus... Glg Tingeltangelbob 09:18, 11. Mai 2008 (UTC) OK, ich nehm das nicht persöhnlich aber eins kapier ich nicht. Wenn ich dir den "Brief" am 11. Mai um 09:53 geschickt habe, wie konntest du mir 35 Minuten dafor antworten. Und noch etwas. Ich hab eine neue Version des Darth Maul Bildes (Unten) Hochgeladen und hoffe es ist besser gelungen. Wenn nicht dann hab ich halt pech. Gruß, BobaCartman 20:27, 11. Mai 2008 (UTC) :Das ist mir auch aufgefallen. Die eine Uhr ist irgendwie falsch, denn als ich es schrieb, war es 11:18... Nun, ich finde es nicht schlecht, aber der Grössenabstand der Buchstaben ist noch etwas zu hoch. Gelungen ist es sowieso, nur it das halt meine Meinung. Lass dich nicht davon abbringen, du machst das gut! Gruss von (Auf meiner Uhr ist es jetzt 12:58) Tingeltangelbob 10:59, 12. Mai 2008 (UTC) :: Noch was: Hab schnell ein neues Logo entworfen, gefällts? Darfst gerne auch kritisieren, wie ichs gertan hab! Gruss tingel-etc. Tingeltangelbob 11:28, 12. Mai 2008 (UTC) thumb| ::: An deinem Logo gibt es nicht viel zu kritisieren. Aber es wär besser wenn das "SITHLORDPEDIA" rot wär. :::Gruß (14:21), BobaCartman 12:22, 12. Mai 2008 (UTC) :::Ich hab noch was vergessen. Das Logo muss 135 × 155 Pixel haben. Deins hat 128 × 140 Pixel. ::::Ich denke mal, das sind formelle Kleinigkeiten. Meiner Meinung nach sollte man nun abstimmen, ob deins oder meins, oder keins (bzw. ein anderes) das Logo wird. 212.117.123.124 10:40, 21. Mai 2008 (UTC) :::Gruß, (14:29) BobaCartman 12:28, 12. Mai 2008 (UTC) Inaktiv !? Hi Tingeltangelbob. Ich war zufällig auf Wikia und dort steht das dein Wiki Inaktiv ist(Link). Ist das wahr? Gruß, BobaCartman 12:16, 18. Mai 2008 (UTC) :Ne, das war nur noch nicht bearbeitet. Habe es geändert. Danke für die Info, echt nett! :Grz Tingeltangelbob 08:14, 21. Mai 2008 (UTC) VOTE LOGO Mai 2008 Wie bereits oben erwähnt, gibt es eine Logo-Wahl. Zur Auswahl stehen das unterste von Boba Cartman (Noch was: Der Text müsste dann einfach Gross geschrieben sein) und das von mir. Bitte schreibt auch Verbesserungsvorschläge hin. Wenn die Logos nicht klare Mehrheit haben, wird das ganze nochmal diskutiert. Mfg Tingeltangelbob 10:40, 21. Mai 2008 (UTC) Oben meins unten seins. thumb|thumb| Könntet ihr die Logos vielleicht noch einmal sichtbar trennen? So kann ich nicht erkennen, was BobaCartmans unterstes Logo ist. Vielleicht könnte man nochmal alle zur Wahl stehenden Logos getrennt zusammenstellen. --Darth Ridiculous 19:13, 21. Mai 2008 (UTC) Name Zudem müssen wir uns nun einigen, wie das Ding hier heisst. Kann ja nicht sein, dass dann Boba rausgeht und sagt: Hey das Sithwiki ist toll, und Ridicoulus meint: Kennst du bereits Sithlordpedia? Ich fände Sithlordpedia gut. :Hi, Tingeltangelbob. Zu den Namen muss ich dir was sagen. Bei diesem Wiki wäre "Sith-Wiki" am besten, da 1. du das Wiki schon so beim Request benutzt hast. Und 2. ist Sithlordpedia der Name des Starwarsfanon Wikis, und Sithpedia der Name des Gratis-Wiki Wikis Sithpedia, ein Wiki der nur aus Jedipediakopien entsteht. Auf der Haupseite steht auch: Achtung, die Jedipedia enthält Spoiler. Wenn man den Namen eines anderen SWWikis erwähnt, oder Admins kritisiert, wird man gesperrt. Benutzer:Sith-Pedia Hasser hat auf der Talk der Haupseite eine lange Kritik verfasst. Ich auf der talk des machers SHAAK TI(I). Gruß, BobaCartman 11:52, 2. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ::Ach ja, hätte dein Wiki vieleicht lust Partner der Konförderation u. Wikis zu werden? Gruß, BobaCartman 07:15, 3. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Palpatinepedia Hallo, . Wieso tust du dein Wiki nicht mit Palpatinepedia zusammen? Es hat ~70 Artikel die nicht von der JP kopiert sind. Gruß, BobaCartman 17:59, 22. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Die Frage ist, wie es nennen? Tingeltangelbob 17:27, 29. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::Das weis ich nicht, aber das Wiki ist inaktiv. Du kannst es wahrscheinlich demnächst adoptieren, zusammen legen und das ganze Sith Wiki nennen. Auf deiner Userpage steht du wärst in der Konföderation unabhängiger Wikischreiber. Das ist eindeutich eine anspielung auf die Konförderation u. Systeme. Ich habe einen Wikia-Club gegründet, welcher sich Konförderation u. Wikis nennt und auch auf die KUS anspielt. Ich will nicht das man dies verwechselt. Hast du lust da mitzumachen? Gruß, BobaCartman 18:27, 29. Aug. 2008 (UTC) (P.S. Hat es irgent einen Grund, das du so spät antwortest?) Gaming Footer Hallo Tingeltangelbob! Wikia hat nun einen neuen Gaming Footer erstellt, mit welcher Hilfe man viel leichter zwischen Gaming-Wikis wechseln kann. Ein großer Vorteil ist, dass dadurch mehr Benutzer zu euch kommen können, da wir diesen Gaming Footer in möglichst vielen Gaming-Wikis einführen wollen. Derzeit beteiligen sich 95 Gaming-Wikias an der Vorlage. Dieser wird meistens gegen Ende der Hauptseite eingefügt und sieht wie folgt aus: Wikia Gaming Footer. Auf eine Antwort würde ich mich freuen und bis dahin, viele Grüße Tomsen (talk) 10:13, 28. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :PS: Ich schicke diese Nachricht auch an die anderen Administratoren und auch in weiteren 19 Gaming-Wikias aus. Ich bitte dich daher mir auf meiner Diskussionsseite zu antworten, da ich ansonsten sehr schnell den Überblick verliere. Danke im Voraus =) Tomsen (talk) 10:13, 28. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Import Hallo Tingeltangelbob! Wie du sicherlich bemerkt hast, habe ich eine Vielzahl von Artikel und Bildern in dieses Wiki importiert. Diese stammen aus dem zweiten Starwars-Wiki welches durch den Gratis-Wiki Import entstanden ist. Die Artikeln müssen noch angepasst werden bzw. umbenannt werden indem du sie verschiebst. Wenn es doppelte Artikel gibt ist es sinnvoll, diese zusammenzulegen. Hier ist eine Liste aller Artikel die importiert worden sind: *1. Todesstern (Import) *19VSY (Import) *2. Todessterns (Import) *32VSY (Import) *4NSY (Import) *Admiral Ackbar (Import) *Anakin Skywalker (Import) *ARC-170 (Import) *AT-AT (Import) *AT-ST (Import) *Barriss Offee (Import) *C-3PO (Import) *Chewbacca (Import) *Cody (Import) *Current events (Import) *Dactillions (Import) *Darth Maul (Import) *Droideka (Import) *Echo-Basis (Import) *Endor (Import) *Ewok (Import) *Galaktisches Imperium (Import) *Geonosianer (Import) *George Lucas (Import) *Greedo (Import) *Gungans (Import) *Han Solo (Import) *Hauptseite (Import) *Hoth (Import) *Hutten (Import) *Huttenkartel (Import) *IG 88 (Import) *Imperium (Import) *Jabba (Import) *Jabbas Palast (Import) *Jar Jar Binks (Import) *Jawas (Import) *Jedimeister (Import) *Jedirat (Import) *Jocasta Nu (Import) *K-3PO (Import) *Kampfdroiden (Import) *Kantzler (Import) *Kashyyyk (Import) *Killerdroiden (Import) *Kit Fisto (Import) *Konförderation Unabhängiger Sternensysteme (Import) *Lebebnsschuld (Import) *Lichtschwert (Import) *Luke Skywalker (Import) *Luminara Unduili (Import) *Mon Calamari (Planet) (Import) *Mustafar (Import) *N´Kita del Gamo (Import) *NSY (Import) *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Import) *Order 66 (Import) *Padawan (Import) *Palpatinepedia (Import) *Pfeil und Bogen (Import) *Qui-Gon Jinn (Import) *R2-D2 (Import) *R4-P17 (Import) *Rebellen-Allianz (Import) *Republik (Import) *Schlacht von Endor (Import) *Sith (Import) *Speren (Import) *Tatooine (Import) *Utapau (Import) *VSY (Import) *Watto (Import) *Widdel (Import) *Wookiees (Import) *Yoda (Import) Ich schicke die selbe Nachricht auch an den fleißigen Benutzer Dr. Crisp. Viele Grüße und viel Spaß beim Editieren, Tomsen (talk) 08:12, 30. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Ich muss sagen, diese Artikel sind wirklich grottig. Wird lustig sie zu Überarbeiten. --Darth Ridiculous 18:23, 30. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Nicht schlecht. Alle weg oder zumindestens umgearbeitet außer Imperium. --Darth Ridiculous 18:39, 22. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Tabellen |} Hallo, Tingeltangelbob. Wie wärs mit so was als Tabelle? Hab ich bei Wechsel der Seiten gefunden, sieht schick aus, oder? Gruß, BobaCartman 06:31, 21. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Hm weshalb nicht? Es st einfach sehr umständlich alles zu ändern... Aber wenn wir das alle machan, dann ja. Tingeltangelbob 07:16, 21. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Administrator Wie wird man Administrator? Grüße, --Der Imperator 19:36, 11. Okt. 2008 (UTC)